In some applications, structural elements may be subject to single or repeated loads, such as hammer blows. Metal has good impact resistance and ductility and thus can be designed to tolerate such loads. Metals are heavy, however. Composite materials have been used in various structural applications to reduce weight. Composite materials, however, have lesser impact resistance and ductility and are not good choices for beams subjected to bending stresses in environments that are also subject to single or repeated impact loading.